Bottom
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: Harry, after reading some fanfiction where he always bottom, wants to change that fact. All he has to do is convince Severus that he can bottom on a school night. One-shot. Drabble.


Bottom

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedication To: My friend Carkeys. XD She wanted me to write her a Snarry fic, so I did. I love this pairing. B3

_Severus thrusted into the tight bottom, panting harshly as the young man under him groaned and met his thrusts with his own. His hand was wrapped around Harry's co--_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? I WOULD SO NOT BOTTOM!" Harry Potter screamed loudly as he read the dirty part of a fanfiction. "I'm the freaking _hero _of the story, how would _I _bottom!?" He let out a groan as he minimized the story, pulling up a new one as he did so. He quickly scanned the PWP before coming to the scene he wanted. He leaned forward, eyes scanning the contents intently before pulling back, grabbing his hair as he screamed, "NOT AGAIN!!"

He swiveled around in his chair, sighing longingly. "Why don't I ever top in a sex scene?" He muttered unhappily before closing his eyes. His rest was short as he heard the door in the other room close, someone muttering darkly about "incompetent First Years" and with a joyful squeal he launched himself out of the chair, dashed into the next room, and tackled the older man to the ground. "SEVVIE-POO!"

"MOTHERFUC-" Severus cursed loudly before his mouth snapped shut with the impact of the ground. He groaned and laid on the ground, eyes shut as he struggled with himself to not berate the younger man and fuck him into the ground. "Harry, what have I told you about reading those filthy Muggle stories?"

Harry smiled happily at his lover from on top of him. "Not too," he replied sweetly, the epitome of innocence.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you've disobeyed me _again_?" He asked quietly as he felt Harry sneakily rub against his lower half. He scowled and quickly pushed the younger man off and sat up. "No Harry." He said firmly. "We are _not _going to have sex. I have classes tomorrow and _you _sir have a meeting with the Minister. Something about a new Dark Lord wannabe." Harry pouted and crossed his arms unhappily, muttering something unintelligible. He narrowed his eyes at his younger lover. "What was that?" He muttered unhappily.

Harry's arms tightened around his chest and he stuck his chin out stubbornly, looking to the side. "No."

"Harry," came the warning reply.

"_No_."

"Damnit Harry!" Severus snarled. He hated seeing his lover like this and he knew Harry knew that he'd do almost anything to get him to smile again. Too many days passed that he saw Harry not smiling, he couldn't bare to have anymore of those days. He was wrapped around Harry's little finger and with a crook of it, he'd come running. He quickly calmed down and kneeled in front of the dark haired man. "Please love," he murmured. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harry turned a tearful gaze to Severus and said softly, "In all of the stories I read today I bottomed in all of them!" He wailed before throwing his arms around the Potions Master's neck. "I never get to top in them!"

Severus sighed, feeling defeated. He knew of one way to make his lover happy, but he _really _didn't feel like limping tomorrow. "Love, they're only stories," he said calmly as he slowly pulled him up. He was always uncomfortable talking about their sex life with anyone, including the other participant.

"But Severus," he whined. "I _never _get to top with you either!"

"You do sometimes," he said slowly, a dark blush resting on his cheeks.

"Please?" He begged quietly.

"I have class tomorrow," he reminded him softly.

"And I have a meeting with the damned Minister," he retorted with a snort. "So what?"

Severus scowled and walked away, heading to their small kitchen area to pull out a bottle of brandy and a glass. He quickly poured a glass and downed it, pouring again and taking a small sip to calm his nerves before putting away the bottle. "But _you _won't be limping."

"I've limped many of times Severus," he said as he followed the man and hopped up onto the kitchen counter. "Its about time you bottom when we have things to do the next day. You know how many times I had to lie to Ron and 'mione about me limping."

Severus scowled and quickly took another sip, longer this time. "I have _class _tomorrow," he said again.

"Yeah and I've had class many times after we've had sex Sev."

He still looked uncomfortable and reached up to loosen his tie before taking it off. He laid it on the counter next to Harry, putting the glass next to it. "Harry," he began as he looked at him.

Harry reached over and stroked his cheek, smiling. He'd _convince _his lover to bottom for the night. "Severus," he purred softly as he slowly drew the older man into a sensual kiss. They kissed slowly, just taking their time. Severus closed the distance between their bodies and the kiss soon turned rough as they bit at each other's lips, hands tugging roughly on their hair or clothes.

Harry's shirt had soon his the floor as Severus bit roughly as his collarbone, dragging loud sounds from that pretty little mouth. "You're mine," he growled out as he bit him over and over, moving further down as he did so.

"I'm your's," he moaned out wantonly as his head fell back. Severus made quick work of Harry's jeans and boxers, his own undergarment still on. His lips ghosted over the throbbing erection. "Bed," Harry groaned as he grabbed his hair and pulled the head up to meet his lips. He wrapped his legs around his waist, rubbing against the man's stomach with urgency. Severus didn't reply, but grabbed the man's bottom, digging his nails into it as he made his way into their bedroom.

He tossed the man down onto the bed, a smirk on his lips. "I should leave you like this," he purred.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you dare," he snarled.

The Potions Master slowly disrobed, watching Harry who stared at him like he wanted to lick him up. Which he probably did want to. He joined the younger man on the bed, fingers teasing him. His fingers slowly drifted downwards, eyes glinting with love and lust as he teased the man.

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled it away, eyes glinting hard. "No. Wait." He sat up, pulling slightly away. Severus scowled and narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me top." He insisted.

"Merlin be damned Harry, you just don't know when to drop it!"

"C'mon Sev! You don't have to walk around your classes tomorrow and when you do have to walk you can always take points away from the Gryffindors for some nonsense!" He pleaded, pouting. He almost had him!

Severus stared at him and let out a frustrated sound. "Damnit Harry," he said wearily. His lover let out a cheer and pulled him into a happy kiss.

"Thank you!" He quickly scampered out of bed to their nightstand, reaching into the bottom draw and pulling out a bottle of lube. He turned back to the bed and grinned at the man. His eyes glinted victoriously.

Severus immediately felt like he shouldn't have agreed to the change.

* * *

Severus scowled as he shifted in his seat, barely keeping himself from wincing. _Damnit Harry,_ he thought to himself. One of the Hufflepuffs looked at him oddly and he scowled and glared. The boy squeaked and dropped his quill. "Gurier!" He barked. "When I said total silence I meant _total silence!!_ Twenty points from Hufflepuff!" Gurier blushed darkly and ducked his head as he quickly picked up his quill and began to scratch at his paper with it once more.

* * *

Harry strode purposefully towards the Minister, a grin on his face. "Hello!" He said happily. The man eyed him distrustfully.

"The reason for the meeting was about-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The new wanna-be Dark Lord, but we all know none can replace Voldemort. He'll hold a place in our hearts forever." Harry rolled his eyes. "After I killed Voldie-Moldie, I vowed to live a peaceful life unless it was _really _needed, and believe me, its not. You guys at the Ministry can _definitely_ take care of this guy." He was still smiling at the gaping man. "Anything else?"

"N-No.." He stuttered.

"Good. Because I've got to get home and quickly defuse my lover before he explodes of sexual frustration from having to bottom last night to please me." The man's mouth dropped open at the notion that the Man-Who-Saved's lover took bottom. With a cheery wave Harry left the Ministry of Magic and Flooed back to his room at Hogwarts.

* * *

Once he arrived he was immediately pushed into the wall, a mouth on his own as the Potions Master bit savagely at his bottom lip. "Damnit Harry!" He growled. "I'm going to show you _why _I don't bottom on school nights!"

Harry was only pleased enough to let him. And if this happened after every time he bottomed on a school night, Harry was definitely going to make him bottom on school nights more often!

* * *

A/N: So, uhm, yeah. XD Almost too close to put it on here. But since I never actually _wrooote _any smut I think I'm okay. Cut it close, but not _too_ close. I hope you all enjoyed it! 8 I love writing drabble one-shots. Please review and thank my friend Carkeys for wanting this!


End file.
